


The First Fight

by Araloth



Series: Jethan-Werewolves of London [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: Even the best relationships occasionally hit a few speed bumps. Jackson still sometimes has trouble expressing himself and it leads to a bad night out.





	The First Fight

            Jackson sighed. Today had been awful. Jackson had woken up late and missed half of his first class, only to immediately be hit with a pop quiz in his second that he was sure he’d bombed. He was tired and miserable and wanted nothing more than to go home and crash in his bed.

            But it was Friday-Date night. He and Ethan had made reservations at a five star restaurant and had been planning a night out on the town. Jackson groaned and climbed into the building’s elevator. He punched the button for his floor and waited. Maybe he could talk Ethan into staying in. Jackson knew he’d been looking forward to tonight but maybe if-

            Any hopes Jackson had for canceling died the minute he opened the door to their apartment. Ethan was standing in the entryway waiting, already fully dressed in his suit. He greeted Jackson with a huge smile and a quick hug.

            “Hey.” Ethan said happily. “Go ahead and get changed. I was just about to call the car.”

            As Jackson watched, Ethan fiddled with his sleeves, adding the direwolf cufflinks Jackson had gotten him. Jackson couldn’t bring himself to ask Ethan to stay home. He’d been the selfish boyfriend once before with Lydia and he really wanted to be better.

            “Sure.” Jackson forced a small smile. “I’ll be ready in a minute.”

            ***

            The drive to the restaurant was pleasant enough. Ethan really was excited to try this place. He spent a good chunk of the ride talking to Jackson about some of the various specials he’d heard the restaurant had. Ethan paused in his description of some fancy pasta dish when he realized Jackson wasn’t really paying attention.

            “You okay?” Ethan asked.

            Jackson nodded. “I’m fine.”

            They were seated near the center of the restaurant, their table dressed with fresh pressed white linens and a small burning candle. A waiter came and gave them some menus.

            “-and our specials tonight are listed on the last page there.” He finished.

            Ethan smiled. “Thank you.”

            Ethan opened the menu and started reading. Jackson rubbed his temple idly. The noise in the restaurant wasn’t bad, the ambience meant to allow conversation, but Jackson had a little trouble focusing, when he got especially tired he tended to have more difficulty controlling his wolf senses.

            “What are you going to get?" Ethan asked.

            Jackson hadn’t even looked at the menu yet. “Uh…” He flipped to the specials the waiter had indicated. “I don’t know…”

            Ethan’s eyes lingered on him for a moment before turning back to the menu. “I was thinking of trying the chicken…”

            Jackson scanned the description for it. That did sound good. But it seemed a shame to only try one thing between the two of them. “Maybe I’ll get the pasta then…”

            The waiter returned a few minutes later to take their orders. “Both excellent choices.” He smiled. “I’ll get this right in for you two.”

            Ethan nodded and handed the menus back to the waiter his eyes on Jackson again. Once the waiter had left Ethan spoke up. “What’s wrong?” He asked quietly.

            “Nothing.” Jackson grumbled unconvincingly. “Let’s just have a nice time okay?”

            Confusion was plastered all over Ethan’s face. “I am. It’s just-“ He broke off as he spotted the waiter coming back over.

            “I’m so sorry.” The waiter wrung his hand apologetically. “We’re out of the chicken now. Another table ordered the last one. We have a couple things that are similar-“

            “Seriously?” Jackson fumed. “Why even list it if you don’t have enough?”

            “I truly am sorry.” The waiter fumbled. “It’s been very popular today-“

            “It’s ridiculous.” Jackson growled. “I thought this place was supposed to be super high class and yet you can’t even stock your specials-

            “Jackson it’s fine.” People at some of the nearby tables were starring as Jackson had proceeded to get louder. Ethan was flushed red with embarrassment.

            “No it’s not. You said you wanted-“

            Ethan turned back to the waiter. “I’m sorry-just-whatever you think would be a good replacement…”

            The waiter gave Ethan a curt nod and hurried off. Jackson glared after him. As soon as he was out of sight Ethan turned to Jackson angrily. “Okay seriously-what is going on with you?”

            “Nothing!” Jackson seethed. “I was just trying to get you what you wanted…”

            Ethan rolled his eyes. “Come on-I can tell something’s wrong.”

            “I told you I’m fine.” Jackson growled. “And I thought we agreed not to do the whole werewolf sensing thing on each other?”

            “I’m not.” Now Ethan was getting angrier too. “I don’t need werewolf senses to know when something’s bothering you-“

            “I told you nothing’s bothering me!” Jackson was getting louder again. Ethan could see the awkward looks they were getting form other customers and hear snippets of whispered comments. “Let’s just…” Jackson sighed. “Let’s just enjoy our dinner okay?”

            They were quiet for awhile after that. The food came and they wound up eating in almost complete silence.

            “…How’s the pasta?” Ethan asked not looking up from his own food.

            “It’s good…” Jackson mumbled. He glanced at Ethan’s plate. “How’s….whatever that is…?”

            “Fine.” Ethan shrugged.

            The waiter came by again later to collect their plates and tried to sell them on dessert. Ethan passed the menu back.

            “No thank you.” Ethan said quietly. “Just the check please.”

            Jackson glared at the ground guiltily. Ethan had something of a sweet tooth and usually loved to try some cake or other when they went out. The check came and they paid up, Ethan leaving a better tip on the table then was strictly called for. The ride back to the apartment was completely silent, the strain almost palpable. Jackson saw the driver shoot them a few curious glances. By the time they made it upstairs to their apartment it was getting to be too much for Jackson.

            He sighed. “Ethan look-“

            Ethan did look, turning back to face Jackson. Jackson could see how unhappy he was.

            “I don’t really feel like talking right now Jackson.”

            “Come on-“ Jackson rolled his eyes, a move he regretted almost immediately.

            “Why did you have to act like that?” Ethan asked bitterly. “You embarrassed us. We looked like some petulant kids-“

            “I was just trying to get you what you wanted.” Jackson growled. “So I was a little pushy it’s not like-”

            “That was way more then just you being pushy.” Ethan snapped. “Whatever’s bothering you-

            “I told you nothing’s bothering me!” Jackson roared. “Why are you so fixated on that?

            “Because I care about you!” Ethan yelled back angrily.

            “I know.” Jackson grumbled guiltily. He tossed his suit jacket over the couch and loosened his tie. He found himself unable to face Ethan. "...I think I'm just going to go to bed..."

            Ethan nodded once to show he had heard but said nothing. Jackson slunk off to the bedroom and quietly closed the door. Ethan stuck the few leftovers they had from the restaurant in the fridge and fell on to the couch exasperated. They had talked about doing any number of fun things after dinner but Ethan just didn't have the energy-and clearly Jackson was bowing out. He sighed and reached for the book he'd been reading.

            He tried reading for a couple hours but didn't manage to make it through more than a few pages. Ethan would keep finishing a paragraph only to realize he hadn't absorbed any of it. His mind kept going back to dinner and Jackson. Ethan set his book back down on the table and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the time on his phone. 

            Ethan stood up, resigning himself to go to bed. He walked down the hall as quietly as he could and slipped into their shared room. The lights were already off, Jackson in bed with the blankets bunched up around him like usual. Ethan walked to the closet and slowly pulled off his suit. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and slid into bed next to Jackson. Without looking he could tell by his boyfriend's breathing that Jackson wasn't really asleep. He put his back to Jackson and closed his eyes. Things would have to better in the morning. 

            "I'm sorry." 

            Jackson's voice had barely been audible. Ethan rolled over to face the center of the bed his eyes now on Jackson's back. He reached a hand out to touch Jackson's shoulder. "Come here." At his prompting Jackson rolled over to face Ethan his face a mask of guilt. 

            "I didn't mean to make an ass of myself at dinner..." Jackson mumbled. 

            Ethan's hand found one of Jackson's. He linked their fingers together and gave Jackson a small smile. "And I'm sorry I pushed you so hard about what was wrong."

            Jackson shook his head. "No you were right...I had a crappy day and I took it out on you."

            "What happened?" Ethan asked softly.

            "Just stupid school stuff." Jackson sighed. "I bombed a quiz and-I don't know. I was tired..."

            "One quiz won't hurt you too badly." Ethan said soothingly. "You'll be okay."

            "Yeah..."Jackson trailed off. "I just-I really am sorry. I know how much you were looking froward to tonight."

             "We both were." Ethan said. "When that changed you should have just told me."

             Jackson nodded. "I just didn't want to disappoint you because I had a bad day..."

             "So instead you decided to make a scene in the restaurant?" Ethan laughed, any trace of anger long gone from his voice.

              Jackson grinned ruefully. "Admittedly not my best moment..."

              Ethan chuckled softly and kissed him, pressing their foreheads together gently even after their lips parted. "Next time if you don't want to go out just tell me okay? It's not selfish to have an opinion or feelings...I'd rather we both have a nice night then you try and put on a good face for me." 

              Jackson smiled. Ethan just had a way of making things so simple. 

              "I love you."

               Ethan smiled and kissed him again.

              "I love you too."   
           


End file.
